


Flummery

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [942]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 05:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12599468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: The long awaited continuation of the rapprochement series. Tony has escaped Ziva and McGee probing personal questions and arrived in autopsy. What will happen next?





	Flummery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Red_Pink_Dots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 11/29/2001 for the word [flummery](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/11/29/flummery).
> 
> flummery  
> A name given to various sweet dishes made with milk, eggs, flour, etc.  
> Empty compliment; unsubstantial talk or writing; mumbo jumbo; nonsense.
> 
> Continuation of [Levity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8587588), [Choler](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8605711), [Inure](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8613946), [Bonhomie](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8620333), [Land of Nod](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8630641), [Ineffable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8636638), [Vociferous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8647783), [Beneficence](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8654299), [Plenary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8668387), [Lassitude](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8668489), [Chary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8687866), [Descry](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8698414), [Cynosure](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8713396), [Fin de Siecle](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8724226), [Segue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8733508), [Farrago](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8768746), and [Expatiate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8778796), and [Protean](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8794957).
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Flummery

Tony wasn't ashamed to admit that he was hiding in autopsy. Ducky at least wouldn't ask a bunch of questions. Though Tony was sure that if Ducky didn't know, yet, he probably would soon.

This was one of those rare times where Tony was happy that Ducky was willing to fill the conversation up with his stories. Though Tony had to admit, he didn't know what the flummery Ducky was talking about had to do with anything. Tony wouldn’t use a flummery to woo a female.

Actually Tony wasn’t sure why Ducky was trying to woo a female either. Tony shot Jimmy a helpless and confused look. Jimmy just shrugged his shoulders in return and they both let Ducky continue to ramble. 

Tony knew Gibbs knew he was hiding in autopsy, but Tony still didn’t want to face Gibbs’ wrath for not getting any work done. Just because they were dating didn’t mean he could goof off and do no work. Tony finally worked up the courage and interrupted Ducky to ask him about the cold case file.

That started Ducky on another monologue only vaguely case related, which Tony interrupted, “Did you do a forensic psychology profile for this guy?”

“Why, no, actually. That case was before I got my degree.”

“Great. Can you do one up, please? I have a feeling we’re missing something and I hope that your profile will help shed light on just what we’re missing.”

An hour or so later, Gibbs ambled downstairs to autopsy. “DiNozzo. Upstairs, now. We have a live case.”

“Yes, boss.” Tony responded. “Just send me the profile when you finish it, Ducky, and I’ll take a look. Thanks.”

Gibbs shook his head at Tony. He could tell his SFA was rather discombobulated today. “I don’t think Ducky will have time to do your profile, we have a dead body. Ducky and Jimmy will both be needed at the scene.”

Tony scratched the back of his neck. “Oh yeah. Guess this case takes priority over the cold case. No worries. Just get to it when you have a chance, Ducky. Thanks.”

Ducky shook his head. “Best be off with all of you or we’ll never get to the crime scene.”

Tony shook his head to shake the cobwebs away and focus on work. “Right.”

Gibbs left, knowing Tony would follow him. Ducky and Jimmy would get ready and bring the autopsy van. Gibbs had sent McGee and Ziva ahead to handle the scene so as to spare Tony more questioning from them. 

Tony had no problems with this and joined Gibbs in the agency vehicle he’d grabbed from the motor pool. He didn’t even bother grabbing the oh shit handle. He just wondered what Gibbs thought about their dates so far. 

Was Gibbs really ok with Tony dating Jimmy and him? Actually, now, would be the perfect time to ask him. “Are you really ok with me dating Jimmy and you, boss?”

Gibbs grunted. “If I wasn’t, do you really think we’d have gotten this far?”

“Good point.”

“Stop asking silly questions and just relax, DiNozzo. Jimmy and I aren’t going to be offended if you need to slow down.”

“No. That’s not what this is about, at all.”

“Then what is it?”

“I don’t know if I should be planning separate dates or dates for all three of us together.”

“That’s easy. Plan both of them.”

Tony smacked himself on the back of his head. “Of course, why didn’t I think of that?”

“Now, can you focus on work?” Gibbs asked as they pulled up to the crime scene.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm looking for a writing buddy. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them.
> 
>  **Warning! Warning! 2017 ends in about 2 months. When 2017 ends, the 2017 prompt collection will close.** You have 50 prompts you can use for 2017. Use them up before they go away. Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> When 2018 starts, I will open a 2018 Prompt collection. In fact, I have already created the 2018 Prompt collection [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile), but sign ups are closed until 2018, so you won't be able to sign up and prompt me on this collection, yet. The 2017 prompts continue to remain over for you to prompt me with until the end of the year.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
